Juegos de damas
by Hitomi95
Summary: Aclaración: Ni Glee , ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Porque el desamor también existe y los corazones se rompen de repente. La vida te pondrá enfrente de la persona correcta , pero las acciones de los demás te harán destruir el amor verdadero que tenias. Perdonar es fácil , olvidar imposible. Amor , engaño , mentiras , infidelidad , manipulación. Aquí nadie es quien dice ser.
1. Cambiando nuestro destino

**Capitulo I : El comienzo**

**Las tragedias griegas hablaban del destino inexorable. De cómo los dioses jugaban con los mortales como si fueran títeres. Después de tanto tiempo se puede asegurar que la maldad de las personas no tiene límite.**

Hace 4 años…

-'A muy poca gente conozco de verdad, y de muy pocos tengo un buen concepto. Cuanto más conozco el mundo, más me desagrada, y el tiempo me confirma mi creencia en la inconsistencia del carácter humano y en lo poco que se puede fiar de las apariencias de bondad o inteligencia' - Escribía Rachel Berry en su cuaderno como parte del curso de Literatura.

Rachel era una joven becada, recién llegada al liberal mundo de Los Ángeles; en el Internado Mckinley; había vivido parte de su actual vida en Ohio. Pero a raíz de la pérdida de su padre, su madre había optado por echarle parte de la culpa de ello a su pequeña hija. Con el pasar de los años ella había perdido total esperanza en que su talentosa madre se sintiera orgullosa de ella por ende decidió tomar esta beca como un escape.

No conocía a nadie ahí, pero eso no era lo peor según ella.

-Lo peor sin duda es ser becada en un mundo de niñas ricas – fue su última frase al final de su ensayo

Como primer día de su nueva vida, decidió olvidar el libro de su siguiente clase, teniendo que ir a buscarlo a su dormitorio para poder ingresar a la otra aula. Claro, con el único inconveniente que si la encontraban camino hacia allá le pondrían una amonestación, simple reglas, pero difíciles para alguien que es nuevo ahí.

-Nueva y sin amigos, ¿Qué podría ser peor? – pensó al momento que se dirigía rápidamente a la búsqueda de su libro.

Lo único que separa los dormitorios de los salones es un pequeño parque con una fuente en el miedo, quizás fue el nerviosismo o su torpeza quien desato una cadena de sucesos de nunca acabar.

Fue en ese momento que encontró al amor de su vida, ahí empapada en aquella fuente, ella la ayudo, esa chica con esos ojos como la noche, con esa sonrisa tan especial y esa imagen de chica rebelde, pero única entre todas, esa chica le robo el aliento y el corazón en tan solo 20 segundos.

No hay duda que la vida tiene sus caprichos.

Ahí realmente comenzó toda esta historia que nadie sabrá como terminara

-¿Estas bien? – se había quedado hipnotizada mirando a la chica de la fuente

-Sí, esta... estoy bien – no sabía dónde esconderse, esos ojos como la noche no dejaban de mirarla con tanta dulzura

Me alegro, disculpa que no me haya presentado soy Santana L… soy San – le sonrió, no quería mencionar su apellido, siempre que lo hacía, las chicas la trataban distinto y no quería que eso pasara con ese bello ángel de ojos color miel.

Mucho gusto San, soy Rachel– al igual que Santana. Para Rachel no era importante mencionar su apellido.

Eres nueva ¿no? jamás te había visto – dijo intentado recordar si la había visto antes - será mejor que te lleve a tu dormitorio o no te dejaran pasar así a tu clase – menciono al final

Cierto – mirándose – estoy hecha un desastre, pero no quiero robarte más tiempo seguro tienes que ir a tu salón.

La verdad no – rascándose la cabeza – recién acabo de llegar y solo fui a mi dormitorio a dejar mis cosas y salí a dar una vuelta la verdad no pensaba encontrar un pequeño ángel

Gracias – sonrojándose – vamos-dijo caminando delante de Santana para guiarla.

Ese efecto le había dado risa a Santana. No pensaba de mala manera sobre Rachel había quedado encantada con su forma de ser la sentía diferente al resto de chicas que asistía a ese sitio.

Mientras iban caminando con Rachel se quedó pensando por un momento en su familia. Realmente los extrañaba mucho, pero tenía que asistir cada año para poder lograr obtener un buen lugar en la vida real.

Todo el mundo decía que ella era muy parecida a su padre en la manera de ser, pero en lo físico no se parecía a ninguno. Su madre siempre le decía: Has sacado los rasgos latinos de la familia de tu padre lo cual era cierto. La relación con ellos era perfecta aunque no viera mucho a su padre por su trabajo, él lograba darle aunque sea un poco tiempo en sus vacaciones de verano. Con su madre no era diferente sin lugar a duda, ella era su adoración.

Eran prácticamente una familia modelo.

Cursaba su penúltimo año en la secundaria después de ellos decidiría si trabajaría con su papá en sus empresas o estudiara para orientarse mejor, aún no lo decidía. A pesar de tener 16 años había sido adelanta un grado. En su corta edad se preguntaba que era el amor y cuando llegaría esa persona que pusiera su mundo de cabeza, pero todavía no llegaba y tampoco aceleraba ese momento. Siempre decía que sería único.

Sus padres sabían de sus preferencias, la habían aceptado esperando que escogiera a alguien de la misma clase económica que ellos, pero la vida le estaba poniendo enfrente a alguien que le estaba prohibido.

Lo prohibido es mil veces mejor – termino de pensar antes de llegar a una puerta de color caoba igual que las demás, pero diferente por el número: Trecientos dieciocho. Era su habitación.

Miro a Rachel y se dio cuenta que ese año no sería igual a los demás.

-Después de todo, esta vez, solo esta vez ame al destino – pensaron lo mismo al mirarse y sonreírse como dos niñas pequeñas que habían conseguido lo que tanto querían.


	2. El regreso

**Disculpen los errores**

**El regreso de las hermanas Fabray- Pierce &amp; Lord Tubbington**

**Londres**

Las personas iban y venían por un largo pasillo, al pasar por ahí podían observar a un par de rubias que jugaban con sus manos esperando el anuncio del siguiente vuelo.

Vuelo 129 con destino Los Ángeles-Estados unidos, por favor abordar por la puerta 4 - Se escuchó de pronto por todo ese largo corredor

-Britt, es nuestro vuelo, vamos – Menciono la chica de ojos esmeraldas, al mismo tiempo que se daba media vuelta para poder agarrar su maleta y mirar fijamente a su hermana

-Sí, ya lo escuche Q, no tienes que ponerme más nerviosa de lo que estoy, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez .No imagine volver a verla – Respondió imitando la acción de su hermana para comenzar a andar.

-No solo tú lo estas, me llamado Tina en la mañana para saber cuándo seria nuestra llegada y bla, bla ,bla pero eso no es lo importante. Ha ingresado una nueva alumna al internado

\- ¿Y qué tiene de importante eso? – pregunto soltando un bufido

\- Es… Ra…- pauso un momento sus palabras para ordenar sus ideas - Rachel Berry, además es también la nueva compañera de cuarto de Santana – Respondió mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones

-¡Oh! Eso... bueno, es una gran sorpresa .Han pasado seis años Quinn, ¿aún crees que te recuerde?

-Solo espero que no cometamos un error, hermana.

-Mi corazón me dice que no es así. Espero que Lord Tubbington se porte bien en el vuelo –dijo tratando de pensar en las travesuras que podía ocasionar su fiel mascota

\- No sé porque lo has traído pudiste dejar a tu bola de pelos con nuestra tía

\- Sabes que no él también la extraña, además hable con papá, me dijo que ellos se podían hacer cargo de el , así que no vi ningún inconveniente en que viniera con nosotras.

\- Aún no creo que nuestros padres hayan dejado su empleo para venir a trabajar a Los Ángeles

\- Sabes que no pueden estar lejos de nosotras – Dijo mientras ambas rubias compartían risas cómplices

A pesar que ninguna quería admitir que les aterraba su regreso sabían que no podían alargar más el viaje. Caminaron más rápido hacia la puerta del avión para poder sentarse y relajarse antes de despegar. Britt había decido por un asiento junto al pasillo mientras que Quinn opto por un asiento junto a la ventana. Ambas sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras esperaban la señal del capitán del vuelo para poder irse de Inglaterra y llegar a Estados Unidos lo antes posible.

Brittany ya no sabía cómo opacar sus nervios así que empezó a tararear una canción mientras que con sus pies se movía al compás de su melodía. Siempre hacia eso al igual que su mamá, de su papa no sabía casi nada. Su mamá había enviudado muy joven, al igual que Carlos, el padre de Quinn, había sido todo un reto conquistar a su madre pero lo logro, como ambas aun no cumplían ni los 3 años de edad decidieron que las dos llevaran sus apellidos, muy pocos sabían que no eran hermanas de sangre.

Mientras el avión despejaba alejándolas de las calles que la vieron nacer, una canción empezó a sonar de algún iPod de algún pasajero llevando a Brittany a sus recuerdos…

You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together always  
I really feel  
I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end

**Flash back**

Era un verano muy caluroso, el noticiero solo repetía que no se sentía nada igual desde los años ochenta, los niños jugaban, se mojaban , era un mundo de libertad por dos meses. Brittany solo esperaba aquella época para poder estar con su mejor amiga jugando lejos de las tareas y de los aburridos profesores. Recién había cumplido 12 años y ya poseía un talento natural para el baile, cada tarde tenía clases para desarrollar más su talento así que después de ello se iba directo donde su amiga para estar con ella.

Se podía ver a una pequeña rubia con dos colitas correr por las escaleras de una gran casa que daba hacia una sala de juegos de niños. Al fondo de aquella habitación se podía ver a una pequeña morocha sentada en un escritorio mientras que observaba un montón de cosas regadas sobre él.

-Sany te estaba buscando por todas partes felizmente Lord Tubbington me dijo que estabas escondida aquí – Menciono una niña de ojos azules mientras abrazada a su amiga

\- Lord Tubbington es muy chismoso Britt, le pedí que me guardara el secreto

\- No te enojes con él, le tuve que darle dos bolsas de golosinas para que me dijera la verdad

\- Ese gato ya está muy gordo – menciono mientras pensaba en el extraño gato de su amiga

\- Es feliz así, no puedo cambiar su felicidad. Por cierto Sany, ¿qué hacías aquí?

\- Estaba intentado hacer un collage de fotos nuestras con Q, dártelo como sorpresa, pero ya no lo será – bufo mientras seguía observando el montón de fotos regadas encima de la mesa

\- Eres la mejor amiga del mundo Sany, no te preocupes cuando termines de hacerlo pondré la mejor cara de sorpresa del mundo, ¿sí?

\- Eres un genio Britt – se acercó hacia su amiga para darle un beso en la mejilla y darle esos abrazos solo para ella.

Fin del flashback

**Our memories**  
**They can be inviting **  
**But some are altogether **  
**Mighty frightening **  
**As we die, both you and I **  
**With my head in my hands **  
**I sit and cry**

Quinn se había quedado dormida recostada mientras que miraba las nubes pasar , dejándose llevar por la misma canción , su mente la llevo hacia su último verano en tierras americanas.

**Flashback**

\- Mi papá dice que si lloras mucho, te van a salir arrugas en la frente así como estoy haciendo ahora, mira – Dijo una niña de cabellos rubios tratando de imitar a su papá cuando ella lloraba. No entendía porque aquella niña lo estaba haciendo, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que tenía que apoyarla para que dejara de hacerlo.

-Tu papá es muy listo, ¿no? – Respondió la niña con los ojos aun llorosos y en medio de lloriqueos

-No lo sé, mi mami dice que es muy soñador, jamás lo he visto triste, bueno solo cuando recuerda a mamá, pero es rara vez.

¿Tu porque lloras? Eres muy bonita para tener arrugas - Menciono aquello como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Lloraba porque me caí, ves tengo un raspón – respondió señalando a la herida que tenía en su rodilla derecha en la cual se mostraba una herida leve con poca sangre

-Tranquila yo te curare para esto yo he sido concebida – Le respondió intentado hacerla reír.

-Jajajajaja eres muy graciosa mi nombre es Rachel, el tuyo ¿cuál es? – Le pregunto mientras veía como aquella niña sacaba una botella de agua de su mochila para poder curarle su herida

-Me llamo Lucy, mucho gusto Rach, me gusta tu nombre parece como el personaje de Friends- Realmente se convertirá en mi personaje favorito de la serie – pensó mientras imaginaba que en la noche se sentiría junto a su madre a darle más importancia a ese grupo de amigos

-Sí, me lo han dicho – dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa

\- Ya está lista yo siempre me hago heridas con la bicicleta por eso llevo conmigo una botella de agua y gazas para curarme- le explico mientras le extendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Eres muy valiente Lucy, muchas gracias - Se acercó a ella dándole un beso en su cachete

**Fin del flashback**

Con ese último recuerdo decidió dejarse llevar por Morfeo, recreando en su mente todo lo que había pasado ese verano.

**It's all ending**  
**I gotta stop pretending who we are**

Cada palabra de aquella canción movía algo dentro de Brittany, quien no podía dormir o distraerse.

\- Quinn es igual a papa, ambos pueden quedarse dormidos al instante en el avión – bufo decepcionada mientras observaba a su hermana totalmente dormida.

Al final decidió recordar ese verano, pensando que quizás así podía calmar su mente. Uniéndose en recuerdos a su hermana.

**Flashback**

A lo lejos se podía a una pequeña niña manejando una bicicleta a toda velocidad. Tenía una reunión con su amiga y no deseaba llegar tarde.

-Hola Britt, ¿lista para ir pasear? - Le pregunto San un poco agitada al momento de llegar, mientras dejaba su bicicleta a un lado.

\- Si, San espera que saco mi bicicleta de la cochera y le aviso a Quinn que ya nos vamos.

Brittany ingreso corriendo hacia la habitación de su hermana para que supiera que ya iba a irse.

-Q, voy a salir con Sany avísale a mis papas que regreso antes de la cena ¿sí?

-Claro Britt, solo cuídate y no llegues muy tarde.

-Sabes que con Sany nunca me pasa nada- dijo guiñándole un ojo- Cierto, por favor no le des dulces a Lord Tubbington no entiendo cómo ha podido conseguir comer tanto en menos de dos días.

-Aún pienso que tu gato es un alien – expreso dándole una mirada extraña al gato de su hermana que se encontraba durmiendo encima de su cama.

-No lo creo – dijo mirándolo- es especial, bueno ya regreso – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Santana esperándola.

Quinn espero que su hermana cerrara la puerta principal de su casa para poder asomarse en la ventana y verla un rato más, a pesar de que las tres eran amigas últimamente las dos paraban más tiempo del necesario, eso provocaba que algo feo comenzara a nacer dentro de ella cada vez que veía a Santana más conectada con Britt que con ella.

Quizás solo quizás sean gases – pensó mientras que volvía a sentarse en su escritorio a buscar algún dato de aquella chica que había conocido.

-Rachel Berry… porque no te puedo quitar de mi cabeza – dijo lanzado un último suspiro.

**You and me**  
**I can see us dying ... are we?**

Dos chicas y un gato , así había comenzado el sueño de Brittany , mas que un sueño era el fin de su tierna inocencia.

-Cómo será besar a alguien, debe ser especial ¿no? – Pregunto Britt mientras veía con Santana y Lord Tubbington La bella durmiente.

\- No lo sé, Britt, jamás lo he hecho, cuando tenga mi primer beso te lo diré ¿está bien? – le respondió dedicándole una sonrisa

Ante esa respuesta Lord Tubbington mordió a Santana, para luego pararse de su sitio y sentarse junto a su dueña.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué le pasa a tu bola de pelos? no debió morderme así- exclamo la menor mirando con odio al gato

\- Lord Tubbington dice que tu primer beso debe ser conmigo porque somos especiales – respondió Britt cogiendo un poco palomitas del recipiente sin quitar la mirada de la televisión – ¿deseas palomitas?- dijo mostrándole el recipiente

-No, no quiero. Britt, ¿tu quisieras que yo te de tu primer beso? – pregunto entre asombrada e ilusionada.

-Sí, Sany, sabes que sí – le respondió con una sonrisa

**Don't speak**  
**I know what you're thinking **  
**I don't need your reasons**  
**I know you're good**  
**I know you're real good**

Observo su reloj y se dio cuenta que aún faltaban quince minutos para las seis.

Creo que llegue demasiado puntual –observando aun la hora - mejor voy a comprar dos helados de chocolates, para mí y Sany, así celebramos nuestro primer beso – pensó la pequeña bailarina mientras dando saltitos se iba hacia la bodega que se encontraba a tres cuadras de su casa

\- Felizmente conseguí del sabor favorito de Sany hoy será un día inolvidable- decía con alegría

Cuando estaba a media cuadra de su casa se dio cuenta que la bicicleta de Santana estaba ya en su patio eso solo significaba que ya se encontraba en la casa del árbol.

Acelero su paso mas rápido para poder verla, y por fin dar aquel paso con ella, solo ella. No sabía exactamente que es lo sentía hacia su mejor amiga pero sabía que era algo especial porque solo con su sonrisa podía alegrar sus días más tristes definitivamente sabía que estaban hechas la una para la otra.

Cuando se acercó para abrir la puerta de la casa del árbol automáticamente la imagen que visualizo hizo que dejara caer aquellos helados que tan feliz había comprado para solo preguntarse porque Santana y Quinn se estaban dando aquel beso…

**Don't speak**  
**I know just what you're saying **  
**So please stop explaining **  
**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**

En una habitación llena de cajas ordenadas una encima de la otra, se podía ver a una pequeña latina y a una rubia sumergidas en un silencio donde esperaba que alguna lo terminara

\- Solo dime porque ¿sí? – pregunto ante aquel silencio que se había vuelto común entre ellas desde aquel día en la casa del árbol- por un demonio Britt, ¿porque te vas? ¿Porque me dejas sola? – exclamo con los ojos a punto de derramar sus últimas lagrimas

\- Te vi, te vi besándote con Quinn, ¿porque lo hiciste, San? Si sientes algo por ella me hubieras dicho – por fin lo había hecho, por fin le había dicho la verdad a Santana

Después de ver esa imagen Britt salió lo mas rápido que pudo de la casa del árbol para encerrarse en su habitación y poder llorar sin que nadie le viera , aquello debía ser un día especial y en cambio se había convertido en su peor día .

Así era como se siente cuando te rompen el corazón – pensó entre lágrimas -Por solo un segundo quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo y convirtieras todas estas lágrimas en sonrisas, ¿porque san? , ¿porque tuviste que lastimarme así?

-Realmente los adultos son bien estúpidos cuando dicen que nosotros los niños no sabemos realmente lo que es amar, ojala tuvieran razón porque así no estaría sintiendo como una parte de mí se ha quedado empernada en aquella casa del árbol con esa imagen – decía mientras hundía mas su cabeza en su almohada

-La odio, odio todo esto, odio el amor, es todo una basura de sentimiento – Se expresa mientras que se levanta de su cama y empieza a tirar todo aquello que estaba en su camino- Me iré eso hare, me iré lejos de aquí y hare una nueva vida en otro colegio para poder olvidarte, juro que Brittany Fabray - Pierce te olvidare Santa Lopez, a partir de hoy yo te dejare de amar.

No quiso escuchar la explicación de Santana, tampoco quiso escuchar a su hermana y le pidió que de ese episodio no se hablara. Las clases comenzarían y ellas habían decidió cursar sus estudios en un internado en Londres para estar mas cerca de su familia. Sabía que Santana se quedaría en Los Ángeles en aquel colegio donde ellas estudiaban también. No solo dejaba amigos ahí, si no lo más importante el amor de su vida.

**Fin del flashback**

Subir a ese avión fue la mayor tristeza que pudo sentir a sus 12 años, pero más dolor tuvo cuando después de cinco años se dio cuenta que hiciera lo que hiciera no podía olvidar el recuerdo de Santana López.

Ojala todo lo que hubiera dicho en aquella ocasión hubiera sido verdad, pero a quien engaño en todos estos años no he podido olvidarla ,su recuerdo lo llevo clavado en mi alma, el extrañarla logro que ni la distancia la borrara de mi corazón solamente aumento mi deseo de tenerla a mi lado.

No sé si mi hermana sienta todavía algo por ella aunque me ha dicho que eso solo fue una ilusión de niños.

-Te amo Santana López, regresare a Estados Unidos para recuperarte y estar a tu lado – Dijo mientras acariciaba un dije que tenía con la letra S en su cuello, aquel dije que le había dado Santana antes de subirse al avión e irse de su vida.

**¿Cómo se puede olvidar a una persona que has amado tanto? **


	3. Ese lugar

**Disculpen los errores , espero hayan pasado un excelente 14 de Febrero.**

**Intenten dejarme sus opiones para poder así saber que esta bien y que esta mal , seria de gran ayuda.**

**Besos, nos leemos.**

**Capitulo III : Ese lugar **

En el preciso momento que Rachel iba a girar aquella manija de su habitación, Santana estiro suavemente su mano para poder detenerla. Pero no sabía que al hacerlo obtendría un pequeño cosquilleo seguido de una leve corriente entre ambas.

-No esa chica enfrente mío no podía ser humana, tenía que ser un ángel sus labios, esos OJOS, definitivamente ahora ya no voy a contradecir a nadie cuando hable sobre el amor a primera vista – Pensó Rachel mientras observaba a su hermosa compañera

\- Eso fue... – mirando fijamente su mano tratando de buscar una explicación.

-Fue mágico – voltio su mirada hacia ella con una sonrisa- será mejor que entremos

La habitación era una normal de dos compañeras de cuarto, tenía dos camas, dos roperos, dos escritorios, un televisor, disponía de su propio baño el cual se encontraba al lado derecho antes de llegar a la puerta. Lo que resaltaba en la habitación era la esquina donde se encontraban algunas maletas abiertas por la mitad, encima de la segunda cama al lado izquierdo.

Parece que mi compañera ya llego – expreso la pequeña compañera con un poco de ansias

Santana la miraba sonriente.

\- ¿Acaso no tienes ganas de saber quién es? – expreso con entusiasmo.

-La verdad solo espero que sea distinta a todas las demás que están acá – expreso sin mirar a Santana y buscando en su ropero otro uniforme.

Al intuir que por alguno momento Rachel había sido víctima de algún maltrato por parte de sus compañeras o de sus amigas se sintió mal, como si debiera haberla cuidado.

-Siempre me he considerado distinta a los demás – dando una pequeña pausa mientras examinaba el rostro de Rachel - por cierto soy tu compañera – dijo sin mirarla y solo se acercándose a recoger sus cosas para buscar su uniforme.

Al escuchar esto Rachel se le cayó lo que sostenía en sus manos

\- Yo, Santana yo este… - No sabía que decir

Santana solo se aguantó la risa y siguió seria, no le gustaba el hecho que Rachel se sintiera tan inferior al resto de las chicas, si era cierto que cada una venia de familias adineradas y que solo algunos ingresaban por favores o becas. Sin embargo…

\- No todos somos iguales – dijo Santana dando por inicio a su larga convivencia juntas

** (Mientras tanto en Londres)**

A las afueras de la ciudad de Londres se podía ver una hermosa mansión cubierta de largos espacios verdosos, finos autos, amplias canchas deportivas de diversos deportes y en la entrada el símbolo de esa pequeña familia de tres integrantes.

'L', era lo que se podía ver en el centro de la mansión al ingresar, la familia Lopez era una peculiar familia, cada año envían a su única hija a uno de los mejores internados de América para que pudiera socializar con los hijos de las familias más importantes. La Sra. López era la única que paraba en aquella gigantesca propiedad, su marido cada mañana salía a ver sus empresas y ver que todo marchara bien. Dejándola a ella sola, pero llena de lujos.

Maritza Lopez se encontraba junto a la alberca sentada en una de las mesas con su desayuno del día, observando una vieja foto. Se podía ver a dos bellas jóvenes de unos diecisietes años, sentadas mirando el atardecer en la playa con unas bellas sonrisas. Sin duda la prensa de Inglaterra alagaba el bien cuidado cuerpo de esta bella, pero no tan mayor señora.

Poseía unos ojos color esmeralda, un cabello ni muy corto, ni muy largo de color azabache y un cuerpo bien cuidado. La vida no le traía problemas, había jugado muy bien sus cartas para poder conseguir lo que más deseaba. Venganza.

-Aun no puedo creer que todo esto esté ocurriendo, pero lo que paso esa noche jamás lo voy a olvidar. Tantas cosas que pasamos Shelby. Crecimos juntas, eras mi hermana, compartíamos cada cosa que nos pasaba, siempre que estabas mal yo te ayudaba y me lo pagaste de esa manera, pero ya no pensare en el pasado sólo en el futuro y en mi odio hacia ti.

Mi pasado se quedó en América enterrado al igual que mi corazón – exclamo con odio, arrugando con sus manos aquella foto que observaba cada día desde que descubrió la verdad de su hermana.

Seguramente tú hija ya abra ingresado al mismo internado que mi pequeña – dijo mirando una fotografía de su hija con ella en su habitación - si supieras que yo logre que la aceptaran para tenerla más cerca. He logrado también que tu esposo te abandonara que pienses que él te dejo. Espero que no tengas dudas que la siguiente que pagara tus consecuencias será tu hija – pronuncio estas últimas palabras mirando aquel sobre que tenía encima de la mesa, siendo un expediente, el expediente de su sobrina; Rachel Berry.

**(En América)**

Rachel ya se había terminado de cambiarse en el baño y aún no sabía cómo disculparse con Santana; tenía la cabeza cabizbaja y el rostro totalmente sonrojado; al verla así solo atino a soltar una pequeña risa. Chicas como Rachel había pocas, dulces e inocentes, hace tiempo que no conocía a alguien así

Rachel solo se quedó sorprendida y pensó que se estaba burlando de ella, así que cambio su rostro a uno fastidiado.

-No te molestes bonita, solo me dio un poquito risa verte así, yo sería incapaz de burlarme de ti – dijo parando de reír y sonriéndole.

-Lo sé, discúlpame por haber dicho todas esas sandeces, pero es que con la bienvenida que tuve de parte de las demás pensé que mi compañera sería igual – dijo agachando la mirada.

\- Ya no estás sola, me tienes a mí, jamás permitiré que nadie te haga daño confía en mí. – se acercó y la abrazo tratando de trasmitir todo el calor de protección que podía.

Se fundieron en un abrazo tan suave y cálido, que se olvidaron que se les hacía tarde para la siguiente clase.

Al llegar Santana uso sus beneficios de ser una Lopez logrando que entraran sin ningún inconveniente

\- Dios, tenemos que ir a la siguiente clase – expreso la gran Lopez al término de la aburrida clase de Historia donde se la pasó todo la hora poniéndose al corriente con sus viejas amigas de sus vacaciones.

-San, ¿tú conoces a la chica nueva? – expreso con curiosidad una chica asiática que respondía al nombre de Tina

-Sí, es mi compañera de cuarto – respondió mientras intentaba buscar a Rachel en aquel gran salón

-¡San! – grito con euforia mientras le daba un gran abrazo, una jovial chica de aspecto algo tonto.

-Hay, Su – dijo intentado quitarla de encima de ella

-No sabes, hable con Q – comenzó a hablar de su vieja para darle la buena noticia

-Lo siento Su, luego me cuentan ¿sí? – Menciono lo más rápido que pudo para parar esa conversación - Las veo en la siguiente clase – Se levantó y con un movimiento de la mano se fue para poder alcanzar a Rach antes que fuera sin ella al siguiente salón.

Santana solamente se limitaba a mirarla mientras camina detrás de ella.

Todavía no podía creer que esa chica le hubiera dado un gran cambio a sus planes.

\- ¿Qué clase toca ahora? – le pregunto con curiosidad mientras se ponía a su lado para poner caminar juntas

\- Nos toca tu curso favorito – respondió ella mirando su horario, intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón

\- Excelente, entonces dame cinco minutos que saco mi cuaderno de mi casillero y vamos juntas. ¿Te parece? – le dijo sonriéndole.

-Sí, me sentiría mejor llegando contigo – pensó mientras veía como Santana se dirigía hacia su casillero.

Las dos llegaron junto con el profesor, las chicas se quedaron mirando a Rachel, preguntándose como Santana podía hablarle a alguien inferior a ella.

La maldad estaba presente en un grupo de amigas y Rachel había tenido que aguantar muchas cosas por parte de ellas.

\- Muy bien silencio chicas, primero darles una cálida bienvenida a este nuevo curso, veo caras nuevas – sonriéndole leventemente a Rachel – y caras viejas – haciendo lo mismo con Santana. Pues bien, como saben la mejor alumna del curso anterior iniciara esta clase con una pequeña presentación si no me confundo ese honor esa la señorita Santana, ¿verdad?

-Claro será un placer – dijo levantándose de su asiento en medio de aplausos y algunos silbidos por parte de sus amigas

Santana camino hacia el pizarrón, se paró ahí y le sonrió a Rachel, mirando a su profesor decidió elegir su instrumento favorito, el piano.

\- ¿Algunas veces han tenido un problema que pensabas que no tenía solución? Muchas veces nos sentimos así por cosas grandes o por cosas pequeñas, pero seamos realistas todo tiene solución. Siempre habrá alguien a tu lado intentando hacerte sonreír dándote esas palabras que necesitas escuchar, pero si alguna vez te sientes solo entonces regresa a ese lugar, ese lugar donde te sentías un superhéroe y las cosas eran mas sencillas. Ese lugar que solo tú conoces.

Después de terminar de decir estas palabras comenzó a tocar y cantar, mirando a una joven sentada en la carpeta del fondo, viendo a su pequeña vieja amiga.

**I walked across an empty land **

**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**

**I felt the earth beneath my feet**

**Sat by the river and it made me complete**

Mientras comenzaba a cantarla todas se sentían emocionadas sobretodo todo una morocha, muchas veces se antia así, cada palabra era parte de su vida. La relación con su mamá no era la mejor a muy temprana edad perdió a su papá y toda la seguridad económica que alguna vez tuvo, su madre volvió a intentarlo y no con un buen hombre. El solo quería a su madre, pero a ella la consideraba un estorbo, fue ella el motivo que decidiera irse de sus vidas o eso le hacía creer su madre.

¿Sera cierto que una persona puede cambiar tu vida? Con Santana se sintió especial pensaba que después de algo malo también algo bueno viene, por primera vez se sentía elegida.

**Oh simple thing. Where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on **

**So tell me when you're going to let me in **

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**La madre de Santana **no entendía como todo estaba así, el gran amor que sintió se convirtió en odio, un odio tan grande que buscaba utilizar a su hija para ayudar acabar con ella. Incluso llegando a lastimas a su pequeña princesa.

El rencor te llega a carcomer el alma y solo vivir por ello. En estos momentos de debilidad que tenía solo quería volver a aquellos días de verano donde eran felices. Ese lugar que solo les pertenecía a ellos, a los cuatro. Sabía que nada podía cambiar, el daño estaba hecho, tendría que seguir hacia hasta que una de las dos dejara este mundo.

**And if you have a minute, why don't we go**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go somewhere only we know?**

**Somewhere only we know…**

Cuando termino su presentación todo el salón se levantó a aplaudir a Santana

-Sé que cuando mi mamá regrese ya no tendré tiempo para sentirme así de feliz , me tendré que concentrar en acabar con la familia Berry , por eso aprovechare cada segundo que tenga en pasarla con ese pequeño regalo que me dio la vida , Rachel – fueron sus pensamientos al mirar a Rachel- esa fuente será nuestro lugar ¿ no? , solo nuestro.

\- Dame cinco segundos para respirar y mil más para llegar a ti Santana quiero ser la única en tu mente y en tu corazón, solo quiero ser eso que tu desees y esperes para estar una vida entera – sonreía pensando en esos ojos como la noche.

De pronto aquellas hermosas miradas se cruzaron teniendo el mismo pensamiento: solo quiero un minuto más para estar a tu lado.

\- Espectacular presentación, como siempre es un placer escucharte cantar y tocar perfectamente el piano. Muy bien chicos, eso es todo por hoy, tengo una reunión importante así que disfruten de su hora libre – dijo su peculiar maestro de música antes de dejar aquel salón lleno de hormonas femeninas

Mientras todos se retiraban cierta morena acompañada de su nueva compañera se dirigían hacia la cafetería.

Un grupo de amigas observaban esta situación con algo de recelo esperando la llegada de dos sus viejas amigas.

-No entiendo, Tina, no me dijiste que ellas iban a venir porque demoran tanto- Le pregunto una chica

-Mercedes ya les explique que ya habían tomado el avión lo más seguro es que hoy estén llegando, ¿no es así Sugar?

\- Claro que sí, solo debemos seguir las instrucciones para que todo salga perfecto y no exista ningún error. Kitty ya le hablaste a tu pe... ¡Ups, Asper! , quiero decir ¿ya llamaste a Marley?

\- Tú y tu estúpido Asper- menciono con veneno en la lengua su rubia amiga - Sí ya la llame, hablo con su hermano Blaine para que dejara todo listo y nadie entrara al momento del show además me dio las llaves de los palcos para ver todo – dijo con fingiendo una pequeña sonrisa para todas

\- Entonces manos a la obra – dijo finalizando esa pequeña reunión con la esperanza que aquella misión encomendada saliera mejor de lo que esperaban

Había comenzado el segundo receso, Rachel se encontraba caminando hacia la biblioteca para poder conseguir un libro que necesitaba para una tarea, cuando estaba yendo no se percató que había una piedra en el camino, provocando que chocara con alguien e inexpertamente cayera encima de esa persona

\- Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención, dios te embarre toda – percatándose que al momento de caer aquella chica había salvado su uniforme del lodo

\- No te preocupes al menos evite que una bella chica se ensuciara- respondió sin despegar sus ojos de ella- además recién iré a cambiarme – agrego dedicándole una sutil sonrisa, todo esto sin soltarla en ningún momento

\- Muchas gracias – dijo totalmente sonrojada - ¿Dónde he visto esos ojos antes? – pensó sin apartar su mirada, se les hacían muy familiar.

No me he presentado lo siento, mi nombre es Quinn Fabray, ¿cuál es el tuyo? – le dijo aun con la sonrisa en su rostro he intentado no romper ese vínculo que se había creado

\- Mucho gusto Quinn, yo soy Rachel, Rachel Berry, el placer es mío – le dijo con la mirada en el suelo

Quinn levanto la cabeza de Rachel y mirándola fijamente le dijo: Nunca agaches tu mirada, tienes unos hermosos ojos, ya nos estaremos viendo Rachel Berry – le dijo finalmente depositando un beso en su cachete para luego seguir el camino que había comenzado hace unos momentos hacia su dormitorio para poder cambiarse.

Al momento que de encontrarse sola, Rachel solo atino a llevar su mano derecha hacia el lugar donde Quinn hacia depositado un beso, se sentía rara, como si le hubieran devuelto una acción que ella había realizado hace mucho. Ante estos pensamientos decidió retomar su camino rápidamente antes que la biblioteca cerrara.

Santana no lograba entender nada.

Al momento que había abierto su casillero un papel doblado había caído en sus pies el cual claramente decía que solicitaban su presencia en el auditorio con la firma de Rachel más una estrellita al costado de su nombre.

-Quizás, ya tenga que comenzar todo – pensó con pesadez mientras intenta entender las situaciones que el destino le creaba.

Había conseguido el libro que necesitaba para su tarea pero no esperaba que saliendo de ahí se encontrara con aquellas dos chicas que eran amigas de su compañera de cuarto, pero no de ella.

-Rach, espera ¿podemos hablar contigo un momento? – le pregunto mirando tímidamente a Rachel y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

-Claro, ¿necesitan ayuda en alguna tarea? – le pregunto mirándolas aun con un poco de desconfianza

\- No, no felizmente no. Mercedes y yo hemos estado pensando que no hemos podido tratarte más a ti y que hemos estado fastidiándote con las demás mucho ,eso está mal porque nosotras somos amigas de Santana desde niñas y ahora queremos serlo de ti también , claro si tu deseas – agregaron rápidamente ambas ante la mirada de sorpresa de la pequeña judía

\- Realmente no me esperaba esto, ¿lo dicen de verdad? – respondió entre desconfianza y esperanzada

\- Claro chica, además para que veas que realmente queremos hacer las paces contigo hemos decidido ayudarte con Santana porque nos hemos dado cuenta que ella te gusta, ¿no? – pregunto Mercedes, obteniendo toda la atención y curiosidad de Rachel.

Ante aquella confesión solo pudo agachar su cabeza, pero la levanto inmediatamente recordando las palabras de la joven con la que se había encontrado recientemente

\- Sí, ella me gusta, pero… dudo que yo a ella- dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

\- No tienes que preocuparte ustedes hacen una bonita pareja y queremos ayudarlas para que estén juntas o ¿no quieres estar con ella? – contrataco inmediatamente Tina para ganar la confianza de ella

\- Claro que sí, ¿qué tengo que hacer? – respondió sin más pensando en la alegría que sentiría al poder estar con su amada salvadora

Ante esa repuesta Mercedes y Tina sonrieron triunfalmente, pues sabían que ya tenían a Rachel Berry en sus manos.

\- Ahora si comienza tu fin – pensaron ambas, mientras se dedicaban sonrisas de ganadoras.


	4. Ni buenos , ni malos

**Capítulo IV : Ni buenos , ni malos**

En un pequeño departamento en el centro de la tranquila ciudad de Ohio se encontraba la bella y sexy profesora de canto ,Shelby Berry.

Muchos hombres fantaseaban con la idea de poder tener una oportunidad con ella, pero se les era muy difícil poder compartir toda su pasión con alguien tan marcada como ella.

Quizás todo haya cambiado por la partida de su difunto marido, eran los comentarios que surgían al alrededor de ella al pasar por las pequeñas calles de Lima. Pocos sabían de su historia completa solo estaban seguros que tenía una hermosa pequeña a la cual había decidido para vivir su vida tranquilamente sin ella.

**Flashback**

Se acercan, se dicen hola, cambian teléfonos, hablan cada día como viejos amigos, y en una salida todo cambia, en realidad lo cambia un simple rose de labios y es así como explota sus emociones y se enamoran.

Cuando era pequeña y mi mama me contaba un cuento donde existían los príncipes azules, yo siempre me preguntaba ¿Dónde está el mío? , pero nunca llegaba, pasaban los años y no llegaba.

Y me di cuenta que el amor es puro marketing que desde niñas nos metían el maldito cuento del príncipe azul, donde el primer beso era perfecto. Pero con el pasar de los años nunca llego una persona que pudiera hacerme sentir eso o eso fue hasta que lo conocí a él, en aquella fiesta que no esperaba ya nada.

Ese chico tan guapo, puso sus ojos en mí en una chica sin ningún chiste, en Shelby Corcoran.

Era la típica chica promedio, alta, flaca, pero sin ninguna gracia solo tenía una cabellera de envidia y unos preciosos ojos, pero mi personalidad no ayudaba, era demasiado tímida para entablar una conversación y más si estaba con mi hermana, Maritza.

Ella si era distinta tenía a todos los chicos detrás de ella, ninguno se resistía a sus encantos. Era una bomba sexy mientras que yo era todo lo contrario.

Con Alexander Berry paso algo similar, a él gustaba mi hermana, lo supe por la manera tan descara con la que veía bailar cada vez que salíamos en grupo, pero con el pasar de las conversaciones y salidas en grupo acabo poniendo sus ojos en mí.

Me costó tanto creerle, pensaba que todo era un sueño, pero no ese chico tan guapo me había elegido a mí.

Recuerdo nuestra primera pelea fue por culpa de mi inseguridad.

Nuestro primer aniversario lo arruine, como todo.

Ese día llegue llorando a casa y solo quise romper todo lo que había en mi cuarto, empecé a destrozar mi escritorio, para seguir con mi librero y mi cama, pero eso no era suficiente y paso lo inevitable llore como una niña de ocho años.

Maritza entro preocupada por el ruido que se escucha desde adentro.

-No te voy a preguntar que paso porque estoy segura que toda la culpa la tiene el idiota de Alexander, pero ahora mismo lo voy a buscar y le voy a dar su merecido – dijo levantándose furiosa  
-No, no fue su culpa, toda la culpa la tengo yo – exprese a verla levantándose – Yo y mi maldita inseguridad.

\- ¿Qué paso pequeña? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi – dijo sentándose de nuevo a mi lado y abrazándome

-Llegamos al restaurante, estábamos muy felices hablando y besándonos era todo tan perfecto hasta que – me quede muda al no saber cómo decirlo

-¿Hasta qué? Dime pequeña – inmediatamente me levanto la cabeza para que pudiera verla a los ojos

-Hasta que dijo me amaba – suspire al decir eso último.

-Eso es perfecto Shel – expreso con alegría y emoción – pero ¿acaso tú no lo amas? – me dijo mirándome con miedo y preocupación.

\- El problema no es si lo amo o no lo amo. El problema es por qué nadie me ha amado antes. Yo antes decía: ¿Por qué a mí no me puede pasar eso? ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener un novio con esa sonrisa? ¿Por qué nadie me besa con una canción de amor de fondo? Yo sé por qué. Porque no soy linda. Porque no soy como las chicas de las que se enamora un chico sexy. No soy nada sexy, soy demasiado tímida, estoy tan enfocada en NYDA que me olvido de todo, me olvido de ser sociable, solamente en destruir a todos con tal de sobresalir por mi talento. Por ahí si me dejan hablar un rato soy interesante, pero linda no, yo sé que no.  
Las chicas tienen dudas, no saben si el chico que les gusta gustará o no de ellas. Yo no tengo dudas. Yo sé, que no les gusto. Nadie nunca se ha atrevido a darme un beso de ensueño ¿Y por qué? Porque todo es una vil mentira, eso es el amor, una mentira. Una mentira con mucho marketing. Porque desde chiquitas nos hacen ver películas, cuentos, historias de amor… nos hacen creer que el príncipe azul tiene ojos celestes, existe ¿y sabes qué? Yo no puedo creerle que una persona increíble como él llegue amarme tanto como él dice.

\- Pero estas equivocada, porque ya llego ese chico que tanto esperabas, yo sé que tienes miedo, miedo de que todo sea mentira de que Alexander solo quiera jugar contigo, pero te lo ha demostrado en todo este tiempo que no es así.

Porque así como tú dices todo eso de ti, el ve mucho más allá de tu apariencia, el ve a Shelby, la chica que es súper tímida, pero que es una persona que vale oro, que quizás que no se anima a darle un beso efusivo pero que puedo llegar a amarlo como jamás nadie en la vida podrá amarlo, y lo de tu inseguridad en parte es mi culpa porque siempre has estado bajo mi sombra. Pero eso se acabó, tú y yo somos hermana, bien querías a ese novio de película, ahí está enfrente tuyo, muriéndose de amor por ti y queriéndote amar cada día de su vida, ve por él, no tengas más miedo.

\- ¿Porque me dices todo esto si tú ni crees en el amor?

\- Para que sepas que aunque no creo en el amor, sigo llorando con películas románticas y sigo soñando con el príncipe azul, con quien comer un chocolate al lado de un hogar a leñas y que me bese con una canción de amor de fondo. Porque ahora tú ya lo encontraste y quizás algún día yo encuentre el mío. Ahora yo no voy a dejar que lo dejes ir.

**Fin del flashback**

-Es irónico el saber cómo esa conversación hizo que todo fuera distinto. Pensar que fue ella la que me hizo dar ese paso que tanto necesitaba, todavía no entiendo como todo cambio – menciono con un dejo de nostalgia al recordar aquella escena con su hermana mayor-Hoy ni Maritza, ni Alexander están a mi lado y sé que todo fue mi culpa, sembré un odio hacia ella por tener todo aquello que yo quería para mí – siguió mientras arrugaba con gran fuerza sus delicadas y baratas blusas.

** (Londres)**

Del otro lado del mundo se encontraba una señora recostada en su cama mientras que pasaba sus ojos por las páginas de una novela criminalística esperando el aviso de la llegada de su abogado.

-Señora Lopez, la busca el Señor – Le aviso inmediatamente el ama de llaves al entrar a la habitación

\- Gracias Inessa, hazlo pasar por favor – le contesto mientras se dirigía hacia su despacho

-Claro, señora- ante esa repuesta el ama de llaves fue al encuentro del inminente abogado

-Señora Lopez, mi secretaria me aviso de su llamado y decidí venir lo antes posible díganme ¿Qué desea? – le pregunto el señor mientras tomaba su mano izquierda para depositar un pequeño beso en modo de su respeto

-Gracias por acudir a mi llamado Señor , el asunto que le platicare es de suma discreción, ¿entiende no? – dijo mientras que tomaba asiento e invitaba al abogado a hacer lo mismo.

\- Claro, señora confié en mí no habrá ningún incidente. Usted sabe que le he ayudado en todo lo que usted me ha pedido en estos años – le respondió soltando una pequeña sonrisa de viejos recuerdos

-Por eso mismo hoy le comunico que arregle todo lo necesario para realizar una boda dentro de unos meses – exclamo como si fuera una noticia que se diera diariamente

\- ¡oh, mi señora! Eso es una excelente noticia y dígame ¿quién es la persona que se unirá en matrimonio?- respondió lleno de júbilo ante la inmensa curiosidad que poseía, acomodándose en la silla para poder prestarle toda su atención.

-Mi pequeña hija, solo siga mis órdenes ¿de acuerdo? – dijo mirándolo fijamente y sin algún sentimiento alguno hacia lo que acaba de decir

El abogado aun sorprendido decidió callar para no despertar la ira de aquella aparente dulce señora.

\- Claro, Señora Lopez, usted sabe que sus deseos son órdenes – finalizo más sin poder hacer nada para evitar aquel daño que ella ocasionaría

Maritza se quedó un rato en silencio pensando en su plan, todo estaba totalmente controlado como un juego de ajedrez. Y como ya era recurrente dejo que su mente divague.

Hasta hace años, el día que todo empezó a cambiar…

**(Flashback) **

En la gran ciudad hay millones de personas que viven, trabajan y buscan la felicidad. Hay menos matrimonios y gran parte de esto fracasa en los primero cinco años. Hay menos parejas y más personas viviendo solas.  
Sin embargo las encuestas coinciden: el máximo anhelo de la mayoría es encontrar el amor.  
¿Por qué entonces si lo que más desea una chica es ser amada a veces logra todo lo contrario?  
¿Es posible que lo que impide encontrar el amor sea justamente nuestra búsqueda desesperada?  
¿Será posible que al estar tan ocupados en buscar perdimos la capacidad de encontrar?  
¿Será que buscamos algo que no existe? ¿Será que vivimos el amor bajo la premisa histérica de deseo tanto y no soy deseado?

Yo siempre soñé con aquel príncipe que llegara a mi vida y me robara el aliento de un beso.

Lo conocí en la pedida de mano de Shelby, fue un evento para la historia, la menor de la familia se comprometía.

Recién había cumplido veintisiete años y yo tenía veintiocho años.

Nuestros padres estaban felices, en realidades todos en ese momento le tenía un poco de celos a mi hermana no era por su prometido sino por la necesidad de encontrar a alguien.

Hasta que apareció él; el mejor amigo de Alexander; había regresado a América después de varios años. Guapo y millonario, sin duda el partido excelente. En ese momento supe que Santiago Lopez debía y seria mío.

Después de ese día nos frecuentamos más, a las pocas semanas cayó en mis encantos. A los meses ya estamos comprometidos…

** (Fin del flashback)**

Pensar en ello abrir un sin de recuerdos y emociones dolorosas que solo había dejado el pasar del tiempo.

Al término de la reunión que había tenido con su excéntrico abogado decidió dirigirse a la sala mientras Inessa lo acompañaba hacia la puerta. Sabía que cometer un error en estos momentos sería un error fatal así que debía pensar cada movimiento con suma determinación e inteligencia.

\- Sra. Lopez disculpe que la interrumpa, pero ¿usted está feliz con todo lo que está haciendo? – pregunto interrumpiendo los pensamientos calculadores de su señora, imaginando que quizás habría algo de esperanza para cambiar sus ideales.

-Inessa, eres como de la familia, tú más que nadie ha visto cuanto he sufrido todos estos años, créeme que la felicidad que alguna vez tuve ella se encargó de quitármela- dijo intentado encontrar en ella una aliada más

\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero siento que está arrastrando a la pequeña Santana en una venganza en la cual ella puede llegar a sufrir mucho o ¿no recuerda que quizás ellas sean hermanas?- pronuncio con miedo y escalofríos al solo pensar en ello

Ante aquella última frase Inessa decidió dejar a su ama sola sin poder hacer nada para cambiar quizás el triste destino de su pequeña niña. Una maldición había caído sobre esa bella familia y ellos mismos serían los encargados de cumplirla.

**Muchos piensan que cuando mueran irán al purgatorio, pero es mentira porque el purgatorio es aquí en la tierra, es aquí donde se decide si somos buenos o malos.**


End file.
